Two Can Play This Game
by Oh-So-Retro
Summary: The boys land on the island. However, Ralph seems to have a keen eye on Jack. What will happen when Jack catches him looking? JackRalph


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lord of the Flies.

**Note:** First slash.

* * *

Ralph blew into the conch, creating a deep and hollow sound. Piggy looked admirably at Ralph, then taking off his glasses and wiping them. Boys around the island soon came to where Ralph stood, and sat or stood attentively around him. Ralph lowered the conch from his lips and looked around him. There has got to be more than just these boys that were in that plane crash. He blew again, harder this time, using up more air form his lungs. Soon, his face turned red, and he had to stop.

"Where's the man with the trumpet?" A tall and lithe boy said, dressed in black robes, his red hair rumpled, and his blue eyes shining. His nose was sprinkled lightly with freckles. All around him, the boys wore the same heavy black cloaks. "We're a choir," the boy said, when he saw Ralph's inquisitive look.

"What's your name?" Piggy asked him politely.

"Jack," he answered. Ralph thought Jack was quite a good-natured boy.

"Piggy—get the names down of all the boys," Ralph said distractedly, still looking at Jack. One would say that Jack was good looking. Jack smirked when he saw Ralph's gaze.

Ralph wasn't bad himself. He had sandy-blond hair and soft brown eyes that swirled with different shades of chocolate colour when caught in the sunlight. Jack looked Ralph from head to toe, and couldn't stop smirking.

"Take off the robes boys," he told them, laughing when one of them tore off the wretched garment, "You'll kill yourselves at this rate, slowly cooking yourselves to death."

Ralph was looking at Piggy take the boys' names down, carving the names into a piece of bark, with a pocket-knife, when Jack approached him.

"I see you couldn't take your eyes off me," Jack whispered into Ralph's ear. Ralph started to blush from the neck, he didn't want to be teased for being gay. Jack couldn't help it, Ralph looked so delicious. It didn't take a genius to figure out Jack was gay too.

"Oi, Ralph! Piggy got all the names down!" Simon called out. The two snapped out of their own world and back into reality.

"Good—good," Ralph said dazedly, "How many are there?"

"'Bout fifteen," Piggy squeaked, "Most of 'em are littluns."

Jack smirked at Ralph and tongued his cheek while pretending to move his fist in the same direction, in one motion. Ralph gulped and tried to look away, but Jack fluttered his eyes shut at that moment, and pretended to moan softly.

Then he suddenly snapped his eyes open and raised an eyebrow at Ralph, for a second it seemed as if Jack were wiggling his eyebrow suggestively at Ralph. From where Jack was standing—he could see Ralph was very excited at what he was just doing.

Ralph coughed and tried to regain his composure, "I—Jack—no, I mean—Piggy, you're in charge, and—and get everything organized: water, shelters, food, and some means of rescue."

Jack stood there, one hand on his hip, and another scratching his head, trying to look innocent. While everyone else was gathering fruits, coconut shells to store the water from the waterfall. Piggy was showing where the littluns were to go if they needed the bathroom.

Simon was busy with the biguns beginning to build the shelter. But he could see everything happening with Jack and Ralph. He was so very happy for Jack. After Jack's parents passed away, he had found little happiness, and Ralph had suddenly brought out such a strong person in Jack.

Ralph stalked up to Jack. "Well Jack," Ralph said in a low voice, "Two can play at this game."

Without warning he pressed his body against his, and placed his lips close to Jack's ear, nibbled on the lobe and moaned softly. He instantly felt Jack go hard and groan. Ralph took that moment to step back and grin from ear to ear.

Jack was breathing hard, but still smirking. Ralph felt his grin slip. "Wait till tonight," Jack laughed heartily.

"We'll see," Ralph said.

Nightfall soon came and two shelters had been built thanks to the contribution of everyone. The littluns slept in one, huddling together, and the bigguns slept together. Though, for precaution, Ralph had decided to keep a lookout and tend the fire, incase help came. Soon Ralph fell asleep, and Jack crept out of the shelter towards Ralph.

Leaning over Ralph, he pressed his lips against his. Jack heard Ralph moan in his sleep, and grinned, he licked Ralph's lower lip and nibbled.

Unexpectedly, Ralph awoke, but did not open his eyes. He thought he was still dreaming, and opened his mouth to let Jack gain better access. Ralph snaked his arms round Jack, and soon enough, the two were making out on the sand.

With all the noise they were making, Simon woke up and shook Roger, who kicked him in the stomach for disturbing his sleep. Simon annoyed, jabbed Roger till he finally mumbled, "Okay, I'm up! I'm up!"

Roger and Simon woke Sam and Eric, and the rest of the Bigguns. The only one they couldn't get to wake up was Piggy. No surprise there. Roger noticed that Jack wasn't there.

"What happened to Jack?" Roger asked. Everyone shrugged, then heard strange noises coming from outside, "And what the hell is that noise?"

Sleepily they stepped outside, Roger took one look and hissed, "Something is attacking Ralph!"

Sam and Eric squinted their eyes and then looked away in digust.

"Someone sure is attacking Ralph," Sam commented.

"With Jack on top of him," Eric said.

"They look just like they're doing something else," Sam finished.

With the two rolling on the sand groaning, it took a few loud coughs for them to realize they had an audience. A disgusted and smirking audience.

"Wait—" Ralph realized, "I'm not dreaming?"

"Bet that was the best dream you ever had," Jack commented, "Wasn't it?"

"Don't tease him Jack," Simon called out, "He might not let you attack him in his sleep again."

Roger blushed slightly, remembering what he had said earlier and mumbled, "Well he looked like he was being attacked—"

"I told you to watch out didn't I?" Jack told him, smiling.

"Well I wasn't counting to be ambushed in my sleep!" He said defensively.

"Since we all know about you and your lover," Sam said.

"Can we get back to sleep now?" Eric asked.

"Sure," Simon replied. He then turned to the two, "You guys can stay out here, just don't make too much noise, or you'll wake the littluns, and then it won't just be us who'll be scarred, they'll be damaged, they'll attack you and foam at the mouth from the disgusting display you two were showing."

"Whatever," the two muttered. When everyone was out of sight, it was Ralph's turn, he laid on top of Jack and started to feverishly kiss him.


End file.
